1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to a dally practice apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of western style rodeo is ever increasing, and more and more athletes are being drawn into the sport. One very popular event is referred to as steer roping. In this event a rider on horseback pursues a steer and ropes it around the head or around the hind legs. During the roping phase, the rider performs what is referred to as a dally: i.e., the wrapping of a rope around the horn of a saddle after the steer has been roped.
Since competitive times may differ by only hundreds of a second, it is extremely important that each phase be performed as rapidly as possible. This requires many hours of practice. While roping can be practiced in any one of a variety of settings, there are as yet no convenient means for practicing the dally.